


Vodka and Vol-Au-Vents

by robertsaaronsebastianskurt



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Drunk!Aaron, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, but not really, slight mention of scars, somewhat smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:46:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4668899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robertsaaronsebastianskurt/pseuds/robertsaaronsebastianskurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert and Aaron at a work thing which Aaron is reluctantly attending. Cue drunk!Aaron, his buffet obsession and skinny dipping.</p><p>I included a prompt that was well overdue in this, although it is not the main point of the story - 'Aaron for some odd reason wants to count Roberts freckles which Aaron makes Robert undress little by little.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vodka and Vol-Au-Vents

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute liccle fic with some drunk!aaron that i started writing to get over my writers block:)) btw, this is about as risqué as i get lmao.  
> Hope you enjoy, my beauties<333 leave a comment if you want as it is very much appreciated!

“Why do I have to go?” Aaron whined.

“Because you’re my plus one,” Robert replied, straightening Aaron blue, and only, tie. “And, I couldn’t get through it without you.”

As Company Director of Home Farm, Robert had been summoned to a meeting of (mostly) snooty rich people at a fancy hotel in Hotten to discuss business and size up the local competition. Robert hated such things, finding that making small talk with people he didn’t care for extremely tedious, so he decided to drag Aaron along, hoping that they could show their faces, eat the buffet and sneak out early. Aaron had agreed at the word ‘buffet’, albeit reluctantly.

Aaron scowled at him, “I know what you’re doing. You can’t sweet talk me into enjoying tonight, Mr Sugden.”

“Its work, and I need you to be there. You might even make some good contacts for the scrapyard.” He stroked up and down Aaron’s arms. He was met with a stony glare. Robert sighed, “Look, I promise we’ll slip out early and I’ll treat you to a takeaway later.”

“Well, aren’t you the big charmer?”

“Ok, a blowie?” Robert smirked.

Aaron rolled his eyes, gave him a peck and then ambled over to the mirror, checking his appearance.

“You know, I really think we ought to get you a new suit.”

“Fuck you.” Aaron sighed, “I don’t need a new suit because I don’t wear them. What’s wrong with me wearing jackets and joggers all the time?”

“I like you in a suit.” Robert came up behind him, slipping his arms around his waist, fiddling with the edge of his shirt. “Don’t we make a dashing couple?”

Aaron chuckled while Robert kissed the back of his neck, before swatting his bum. “Right, come on. In the car, sexy.”

Aaron groaned, picking up his keys and walking through to the front of the pub.

“You off, love?” Chas smiled and stroked his gelled hair.

“Get off, mum.”

“Sorry, Chas. He’s a bit grumpy today, he doesn’t wanna’ go.”

“Aw, poor baby.” Chas pinched his cheek, and made cooing sounds. “Is my baby scared of the big bad business men?” Over Aaron’s head, Chas winked at her son’s boyfriend who chuckled in return.

“Stop it. Come on, Rob, let’s go before she breaks out the baby photos. Again.” Robert laughed, wrapping a protective arm around Aaron’s waist and guiding him out of the pub to his awaiting Audi.

…

Driving up to the hotel made Aaron feel reminiscent of early in his and Roberts’ relationship, when they had to book nights away just to make sure they wouldn’t be seen by prying eyes, specifically Chrissies’. Aaron didn’t realise just how grateful he was that he and Robert could be out in the open, in a committed relationship that was approved, most of the time, by their families. Aaron had said on many occasions that he didn’t need elaborate meals and up-market hotels to enjoy spending time with Robert, but it didn’t hurt to be spoilt every now and again.

Aaron made a fake snoring sound and lulled his head to the side, before aiming a cheeky grin towards Robert.

“Oh, shut up. You might enjoy it.”

“Doubtful.”

Robert reached his hand over and squeezed Aaron’s before he put his hand back on the wheel to concentrate backing into a parking space outside of the lavish hotel. Several of the guests had congregated around the entrance with various drinks in their hands, no doubt bragging about their rich, entitled lives. Robert took the key out of the ignition, sitting in silence for a moment before sighing, “Right, come on. Let’s do this.”

They climbed out of the car and walked together, hand in hand towards the main entrance, greeting a few familiar faces on the way. When they stepped inside the hotel, they were met with the polite face of a waitress serving champagne, which Aaron grabbed for immediately and took a large gulp.

“What? I need something to get me through tonight?” Aaron raised his eyebrows at Robert, who sighed, hating that his boyfriend was so unhappy with the nights plans. He’d wanted to take him out for a romantic drive down the country lanes of the Dales, sit beneath the stars and tell him the reasons he loved him, but instead they were stuck here, smoozing with people he didn't particulary like. But this was important for Robert; he needed the business from new clients because he’d hit a low point due to some of his longest clients moving on to other ventures for unknown reasons (Robert guessed it had something to do with the fact that he was very public with his relationship now, but he’d much rather weed out the homophobes that continue doing business with them), so he needed to meet some new people. It was just _one_ night. If only he could make Aaron see that.

“I’m gonna’ go talk to some people. Will you be okay on your own for abit?”

Aaron nodded, taking another large gulp of champagne. He waved Robert away and turned towards the buffet table, spotting his favourites, cocktail sausages and making grabby hands at them.

…

Throughout the night, Robert would search the room to check on where Aaron was. For most of the evening, he didn’t have to look far, staying in view as Aaron didn’t move far from the buffet table, probably attempting to keep out of the way from most people, nibbling the food occasionally and playing on his phone, no doubt texting Adam about how ‘lame’ it all was. But when it got later in the evening, Robert lost sight of Aaron when he’d been making a deal with a new potential client and he felt panic clutch at his heart, knowing that Aaron wouldn’t have moved if he could help it.

He searched around the large ballroom, his eyes landing on the dancefloor, where Aaron was throwing some seriously cringe-worthy shapes in the middle of it, a half drunk pint sloshing about in his hands. Several eyes were pinned on him, some of amusement, and some of distaste. He knew a drunk Aaron when he saw one. Robert had been drinking, mostly to be polite in such fine company, but he’d been weary that he had to drive himself and Aaron home later, and he would never risk Aaron’s safety for the sake of a few gulps of alcohol. Robert excused himself from his current company, giving them all a nod before he strode towards the dancefloor, straight towards Aaron.

“Are you drunk?” Robert hissed, latching onto Aarons arm and pulling him into a quiet corner of the large ballroom.

“So what if I am?” Aaron slurred.

“Oh my god, Aaron. I can’t leave you alone for 5 minutes, can I?”

Aaron grinned cheekily, leaning in to suck on Roberts’ neck lightly. They rocked back, Aaron pushing Robert against the wall, grinding against him.

“Not here.” Robert looked around wearily, which Aaron palmed at his crotch. His cheeks flushed as he grabbed Aaron’s wrists, pulling them away from where they were trying to undo Robert’s pants. When Aaron made a particularly loud moaning noise, causing several bemused guests to stare in their direction, Robert yanked hard on Aaron’s shirt and pushed him out of the room and into a corridor, throwing apologetic glances to other guests.

“Aaron, what has got into you?”

“Not you.” Aaron giggled.

Robert stared at him feeling angry, before it dissolved at the sight of Aaron, unable to be mad at such a cute, drunk face. He pulled him in for a kiss, tasting a mixture of onion bhajai and beer on Aarons tongue. It wasn’t very pleasant, but Robert decided to look past it. He loved the way Aaron’s lips felt against his, and he would never reject a chance for a kiss, even if Aaron’s breath smelt rather vulgar at the moment.

“Come on, let’s explore.” Aaron whispered against Robert’s lips.

“Lead the way.”

Aaron grabbed Roberts hand and pulled him down the corridor at full speed, zigzagging slightly as his vision swam. The sound of Aaron’s care-free laughter echoed against the wall, and it made Robert’s heart swell in happiness. It was one of his favourite sounds in the world, along with the sound of Aaron moaning underneath him during sex and the gentle sound of him snoring when he’s sleeping. Coincidently, those sweet sounds are all those heard when Aaron is at his most vulnerable and relaxed; the state’s when he’s not putting on a front for anyone and he can be himself with Robert, so completely.

Aaron made a sharp turn at the end of the corridor, almost pulling Robert’s arm out of his socket. But he didn’t mind, not one bit. He navigated them through several long corridors, seeming to be getting them lost until he stopped abruptly, Robert colliding with his back with a loud ‘umfp’, although Aaron didn’t seem to notice. He spun around to face Robert with a hungry look in his eye.

“Where too now?” Aaron said.

“I don’t know. I thought you were in control.”

Aaron smiled, and kissed Roberts nose, laughing once more. Robert joined him, and to an observer, they would look crazy and wild. _Crazy in love maybe_ , Robert thought, _and ultimately happy_.

“I’d follow you anywhere.” Robert said, laughter ceasing.

Through his drunken state, Aaron could see the love in Roberts’s eyes and he hoped it was reflected in his own. He grabbed the back of Robert’s neck and pulled him in for a fierce, sloppy kiss, pulling at his bottom lip with his teeth.

“I love you so much.” He muttered against Robert’s plump lips, seeming to sober for a second.

“I love you.” Robert moaned back, squeezing Aaron’s hips.

After several more hard kisses, Robert said, “So, you’re not still pissed that I brought you?”

“Nope.” Aaron slurred, “I’ve found much more fun things for us to do anyway.”

Aaron stared up at the sign behind Robert that pointed towards the swimming pool, and Robert thought he saw his boyfriend’s eyes light up with mischief. Aaron pointed to it, and he knew exactly what he was thinking. It was confirmed when Aaron turned to him, an obvious question on his lips to which Robert answered straight away.

“No.”

“Oh please, Robert.” Aaron pouted.

“No way. What if we get caught?”

“Isn’t that part of the excitement? “Aaron said, swaying under the influence of the alcohol in his system, “Besides, I thought you liked the danger of things like this.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Well, you know. Sneaking around, doing things we shouldn’t.” Aaron squeezed his bum and pulled him closer. “Come on, you’ve gotta’ admit we’re good at being baddies by now.”

Robert wanted to say no, to take his drunk-ass boyfriend home, sober him up and put him in bed, but with Aaron looking so cute and ruffled, he couldn’t resist. Besides, it’d been a while since they’d done anything that may require some disapproving looks; they’d become boring in that aspect. It was the small amount of alcohol in his system that eventually made him agree.

“Fine.”

Aaron made a triumphant sound, wrapping his arms around Robert for a second before grabbing his hand and pulling him in the direction of the swimming pool. When they entered through the (surprisingly) unlocked door, the intense smell of chlorine hit their noses and the pool glinted blue under the dim lights. Aaron clapped his hands together in a childlike glee while Robert stared at him.

Aaron wasted no time in ripping off his blazer jacket and undoing the buttons of his sparkling white dress shirt, revealing his toned torso, marked with several scars that Robert had become well acquainted with over the duration of their relationship. At first, the sight of them had made Robert feel uncomfortable and sad, but as his love for Aaron grew, he’d come to accept them as part of Aaron, as a part of his past and he’d grown to love them. He walked in front of Aaron, lust in his eyes and stroked across the scars before moving his hand down to undo the button of Aaron’s pants. He pulled them down so that they pooled around his ankles, to which Aaron stepped out of so he was left only in his briefs.

“Your turn.” Aaron said.

“You do it.” Robert said, trembling as if it was the first time Aaron would be seeing him naked. Aaron beamed and gave him a peck that was meant for the lips but hit his cheeks clumsily instead, the alcohol making him misjudge.

He started with the jacket, peppering kisses along Robert’s collarbone as he stripped it from his shoulders, discarding on the floor along with his own clothes. He undid the first three buttons of Robert’s expensive shirt, revealing the top of his pale chest.

“So many freckles.” He muttered against Robert’s skin. “I gonna’ count them.”

Robert chuckled, “Good luck with that.”

He ran his nose gently along his chest, his fingers continuing to work open the buttons before slipping the garment from Robert’s arms. He muttered something that sounded like numbers against Robert’s sweaty skin, but Robert couldn’t be sure, his mind only focused on the feel of Aaron’s lips against him. His breath was coming out stuttered, not remembering ever being in a situation he found so arousing. When Aaron moved to kneel on his knees, Robert groaned and looked towards the ceiling. Aaron was face to face with Robert’s belly-button, and Robert felt small pokes on his skin from where Aaron was still attempting to count his light freckles.

“I love these.” Aaron said, pointing towards a gaggle of freckles lying situated next to his hipbone that had formed into one giant mess of colour. Robert moaned in response. Aaron worked open the button of Robert’s pants, revealing a trail of even more freckles leading down below his boxers and Aaron smiled against the skin there.

“Oh my god, Aaron.”

“Sh, you’ll make me lose count.” Aaron ran his hands over Robert’s clothed thighs, gently pulling his trousers down to reveal his legs. Aaron continued to poke at his skin, counting more and more before he abruptly stood up so he was, once again, face-to-face with Robert.

“You have well over 150 freckles.” Aaron smirked.

“Well, that’s not very specific and you _were_ down there a long time.” Robert tried to sound flirty but with the blood rushing south, his brain wasn’t functioning right and he couldn’t talk properly.

“Well, I kinda got distracted.”

“Oh.”

Aaron removed his boxers so he stood completely nude in front of Robert and nodded for Robert to follow suit, and he did. Aaron raised an eyebrow at Robert, eyes directed towards his crotch.

“Looks like someone needs to cool down.” Aaron crept towards him and Robert scurried away. But Aaron was too quick, pushing on Robert’s back and sending him cascading into the pool. He watched as Robert rose to the surface, spluttering and coughing, his hair plastered against his face. Aaron took a few steps back before running towards the pool and jumping with his arms around his knees in a bomb-style dive, creating a small wave that washed over Robert’s laughing face.

When Aaron resurfaced, he swam towards Robert and latched onto him, putting his arms around his neck forcing Robert to take his weight. He didn’t mind though, and they ended up doing a sort of swim dance, with Aaron resting his head on his shoulders, water lapping around their necks.

“This is nice.” Aaron whispered. Robert hummed, treading water. He could feel Aaron’s bare skin crushed against his and it was an extremely pleasant feeling. He swam backwards, letting go of his boyfriend and looking at his cute face and curly hair before splashing him. They got into a childish game of ‘who can splash the biggest ’before they did a few laps of chase around the pool that ended with Aaron backing him into the corner of the deep end of the pool and kissing him, licking into his mouth.

Aaron jumped when he heard a sound, turning around to look in the direction of the door.

“What is it?” Robert asked amidst his haze of lust.

“I- I thought I heard something.” He said, eyes still fixed on the door. Then, he saw a shadow past by the door before a face peered through the small hole in the wood.

“Get down.” Aaron said, diving underneath the water. Robert did the same, not understanding why but trusting Aaron all the same. Robert’s eyes burned against the chlorine but he watched as a blurry Aaron swam towards the side of the pool and followed him. He bobbed to the surface quietly, keeping low as he spotted what Aaron had seen. A minute later, Aaron broke the surface with a quiet gasp. The woman, seemingly a member of staff of the hotel, had opened the door and was looking around the dark space in front of her. To her eyes, she only saw the slightly rippling water of the pool, and by some miracle, she missed the discarded clothes littering the floor. She shrugged, letting the door bang shut, which prompted both Aaron and Robert to let out nervous laughs.

“Come on, I think we better go before anyone comes looking.”

The cold water must have sobered up Aaron somewhat, as he nodded in agreement, albeit with a mischievous grin and swam towards the steps, water rushing over his body as he climbed out.

“We need to find some towels.”

“I’ll go look.”

Aaron sauntered off in the direction of the changing rooms and returned a few minutes later with two plush white towels, one of which he threw in Robert’s direction. They each dried themselves off individually, stealing teenage-like glances at each other whenever they could and then they each put their own clothes back on, remaining silent the whole time.

“Well, that was fun.”

“See? I told you.” Aaron smiled.

“We can’t go back out there with wet hair, that’ll look abit suspect.” Robert had towel dried his hair as much as was possible, but it still dripped against his shirt collar.

“Who cares?”

“Um, potential clients?”

Aaron sighed. “Oh yeah.”

Seeing the spark leave Aaron’s eyes that had been there the entire time they’d been on this jaunt made Robert feel terrible. He wanted that look, that passion, for their relationship to always be in Aaron’s eyes so he decided then that he didn’t care, he didn’t care about what people thought about their relationship, even if it lost him some snotty homophobic clients. He was going to take his _boyfriend_ back into the ballroom and dance the night away, until he was sure any and all alcohol had left his system to which he would take his boyfriend safely home and help him to make those delicious sounds he loved so much. This time, it was Robert who pulled Aaron through the hallways.

Upon re-entering the ballroom, a few knowing glances were cast in their direction, but apart from that, everyone remained in their own posh bubbles. Robert led Aaron straight to the dance floor, pulled him close and held him as they swayed to the light classical music playing in the background. They danced like this, Robert’s arms securely wrapped around Aaron's waist, face buried in his hair, for what felt like hours, other guests dancing around them. Robert came to realise in that time, that even though his work was important to him, nothing would ever be more important than the man he was holding. Aaron Livesy was his life, and he always wanted it to be that way.

When he was sure he felt 100% clear-headed enough to drive, he muttered, “let’s go home.”

“One minute.” Aaron strolled over to the buffet table, picking up various foods and then proceeded to walk towards the door. Robert giggled from where he’d been watching and followed him. _God I love him_ , Robert thought. After they climbed in the car, they turned to each other laughing and leaned into each other to share a care-free kiss.

“Now, about that blowjob?” Aaron said, munching on the two cocktail sausages he’d just shoved into his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me at robertsaaronsebastianskurt.tumblr.com 
> 
> (To any people who have sent me prompts on tumblr, i promise I'm working on them. Bare with me) <3


End file.
